The Christmas eve
by drarryhasmysoul
Summary: Draco leaves Pansy under the mistletoe and Harry finds him in the bathroom crying.


This is my first fic so it probably sucks, but whatever. I don't own anything all credits go to J.K. Rowling. I would like feedback positive and negative :)

* * *

It was Christmas eve and the party in the slytherin common room was at its high. But tonight Draco didn't feel like partying at all. He got up to go to his dormitory. He was walking when he bumped into someone, that someone was Pansy Parkinson. She was looking up softly biting her lower lip, Draco looked up as well, he saw a mistletoe. Pansy said: ˝Marry Christmas, Draco. ˝ And closed her eyes getting closer to Dracos lips every second. Million thoughts ran trought his mind, but none told him this was right. ˝I can't! ˝ Draco screamed. Suddenly everyone looked in their direction. ˝ I'm sorry Pansy, but I love someone else. ˝ He said and proceeded to run out of the common room followed by mumbling of his colleagues. He ran all the way to the nearest bathroom and finally broke down crying. Why was he feeling this?

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the bathroom door being opened .Harry saw him running, ˝he might be up to something. ˝ Harry taught so he decided to follow him. Now he was staring at his swollen face covered in tears, he didn't know what to say. ˝what are you doing here Potter? ˝ Draco said bitterly as he got up to leave hitting harrys shoulder with his, but harry took him by his wrist and asked: ˝What's wrong Malfoy? ˝

˝ Nothing. ˝ The blonde replied.

Harry gave him a questioning look with eyebrows highly raised.

˝it's none of your business, and why do you even care? ˝

Ah yes, Harry didn't know it either, why was he concerned about his arch enemy? He looked up a little bit, sad gray eyes met warm green ones. Harry started to notice how attractive Malfoy has gotten over the years. He shrugged the thought and said: ˝I don't know, but I know that I want to help you. ˝ Harry already punched himself in his mind thinking for Merlin's beard why is he being nice to Draco Malfoy. He waited patiently for Malfoy to make fun of his reply but he was quiet too. It's been a minute when Malfoy finally snapped :

˝It's you Potter, it' your fault, it wasn't supposed to be like this! ˝

˝ What do you mean? ˝ The black haired boy was confused.

˝I mean, I started noticing some things that weren't there before, or there were but I didn't know they existed and it's all because of you and your stupid hair. ˝

Harry was still confused and he didn't know what was Malfoy trying to tell him and what the hell did any of that had to do with his hair?

˝ I still don't quite understand. ˝

˝ Bloody hell Potter, I like you and don't make me say it again. ˝

Well that was pretty much shock for harry he couldn't believe his ears. He had already started to think that Malfoy is pulling some kind of a prank on him but then he remembered his face when he walked in, him sitting alone on floor crying.

˝W-what? ˝

˝I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you this, I know you're straight, I'll just go. ˝

Draco didn't know harry has questioned his sexuality a lot more than once.

˝ Malfoy stop. ˝

The slytherin turned around, his eyes filled with hope. Harry was getting closer to him.

˝ Mind if I try something? ˝

˝ Not at all. ˝ Said Malfoy half smiling, half worried.

Harry got closer to him and slowly closed the gap between them. His lips were softer than both chos and ginnys and he scented he drank firewiskey earlier this evening . When he removed his lips he saw Malfoys eyes were still closed.

˝ Yep, I'm definitely gay.˝ Harry announced. Malfoy just giggled turning Harry around and started passionately making out with him. Harry felt cold bathroom wall through his shirt but he didn't care , he kissed back enthusiasticly. When he finally got word he said:

˝ Man, you give someone finger and they take your whole hand. ¨

˝ Oh Potter I want much more than just your hand ˝ Said Malfoy smirking.

This time Harry was one to start the make out session. Dracos hands were intertwinned with his hair and harrys left hand was under Malfoys shirt and the right one was grabbing Malfoys ass.

˝ uuh kinky Potter! ˝ Draco said jokingly.

˝Shut up, and call me Harry˝ was all he said before they were kissing again their tongues fighting for dominance and Dracos convincingly winning. Draco rubbed his crotch on harrys making him moan.

Harry felt himself getting harder and he noticed Draco wasn't too innocent either.

They heard voices but didn't really care until harry realized it was Ron and Hermionie.

˝I don't know where is he Hermione, I'll go look for him, maybe his in the bathroom. ˝

˝ Okay, I'll be in the library. ˝

They heard Rons steps getting closer and stood frozen.

˝ Fuck! ˝ Harry cursed under his breath

˝ I'll step on the toilet so he can't see my legs and you lead him off. ˝

˝ Okay babe. ˝ Harry smiled at what Malfoy had called him.

Thank Merlin Harry was short so his head wasn't peaking out, he stared at green door listening.

He heard Ron coming in.

˝ What are you doing here? ˝ He heard his best friend say.

˝ uu, I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't allowed in bathrooms. ˝ Draco replied sarcastically.

˝ What on world happened to your hair and clothes, you look like mess? ˝

˝ That's really not your concern Weasel. ˝

˝ Yeah whatever, have you seen Harry I can't seem to find him anywhere? ˝

˝ Why would I know where your Potter is? ˝

˝ Okay I'll just go ˝ He said and left.

Harry got of the toilet and walked over to Malfoy.

˝ For your information I'm not his Potter, I'm your Potter.''

He got on his tip toes because Draco was almost 4 inches taller than him and kissed him softly on his lips.

He felt Draco smile during the kiss. When they parted Harry said:

˝ Can I ask you something? ˝

˝ Anything. ˝

˝ Since when? ˝

Draco blushed but answered.

˝ Since the day at Madam Malkins shop when we met, if you remember. ˝

˝ Remember?! I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to. ˝ Draco smiled

˝But why did you bully me all these years? ˝

˝ I'm sorry Harry, if you were a girl I'd just pull on your ponytail but since you were a boy I didn't know how to deal with it. ˝

They heard the clock strike midnight.

˝ Marry Christmas Draco. ˝

˝ Marry Christmas Harry. ˝ He said as he pulled him in for another kiss.

˝ we should go to our common rooms imagine Filch finding us here snogging. ˝

˝ hahaha, I believe he would have a heart attack. ˝

Finally Draco remembered why was he here,

˝ Oh shit ˝ He exclaimed.

˝ What? ˝ Harry asked.

Draco told him what happened in the common room.

˝ So you just left her under the mistletoe in front of everyone? ˝ Harry found it pretty amusing.

˝ Don't laugh I have no idea how am I going to explain this to her. ˝

˝ Just tell her you've got this thing. ˝

˝ What thing? ˝

˝ A boyfriend ˝

Draco smiled and kissed Harrys forehead.

˝ We really should go to bed. ˝

They shared a last hug that night leaving in different directions knowing that they both got the best Christmas present ever, each other.


End file.
